lpspopularfandomcom-20200222-history
Best Frenemies Forever (Script)
The characters in this episode include Savannah Reed, Angelina Davis, Genevieve Ryan, Brooklyn Hayes, Rachel Rivera, Alicia Hamilton, Sage Bond, and Mr. Burke. All credit goes to SophieGTV. (Brooklyn is seen approaching Sage, Rachel & Alicia) Savvy: Wow. Who is she? Genny: That's Brooke Hayes. Richest and most popular girl in the school. Queen of the Barbie Dolls. Lina: Captain of the cheer leading team. Genny: And Sage's evil girlfriend. Lina: And she's a real female dog, if you know what I mean. Genny: Ya, she's a real bi- (Lina turns over to the Barbie Dolls) Lina: Oh my gosh. Look at her, she's practically throwing herself on top of Sage. Avert your eyes everyone, or risk being forever scarred. Savvy: Wait a second! Do you mean that's Brooklyn Hayes? Lina: Uh, Brooklyn? We know her as Brooke. Savvy: Oh my gosh! Brooklyn! Brooklyn! (Runs over to the her) Lina: Savv! What are you-!? Genny: What the heck!? Sage: See ya later, babe. Brooke: You too, honey. (Kisses Sage's cheek) (Sage leaves, not long after, Savvy has approached Brooke) Savvy: Brooklyn! Brooke: Huh? Savvy: Brookie! (She accidentally moves Brooke against the lockers) Savvy: *Gasp* Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, are you okay? Brooke: Ugh. (Stands up) Rachel: Oh my gosh. Brooklyn, do you like know this loser? Alicia: Her outfit is so totally from Target. Gross! Brooke: Um... Savvy: Brooklyn! It's me, Savvy! Don't you remember me? Can you believe it? I moved too! Brooke: Have we met? Savvy: Oh very funny, Brooklyn. I know. Brooke: No? That's what I thought. Come on, girls. (She leaves with Rachel following her. Alicia does so as well, stops and turns to Savvy.) Alicia: Hmph! (Leaves) (Opening credits play) Savvy: Ok, Brookie. I'll let you have your little prank. See you at lunch! I'll tell you everything then! (Goes back over to Genny & Lina) Lina: Uh. Genny: Savannah? Lina: What on earth was that about? You just humiliated yourself in front of the whole school! Savvy: Oh no no no. Brooklyn's just playing a prank on me. We used to be best friends when we lived in Montana. Lina: You're joking, right? Genny: Seriously? Savvy: Yeah, she's probably pretending not to know me to freak me out. We always used to play jokes like that. Genny: You mean you knew the Brooke Hayes back in her elementary days? Oh my gosh, what was she like? Savvy: Well, she was pretty dorky to tell you the truth. Which explains why she would hang with someone like me. But look at her, she's so gorgeous now. Lina: Was she nice? Savvy: Of course, we were B.F.F.Ls. Lina: Wow. Well, Savvy I'm really sorry, but I don't think she's the same girl she was in elementary days. Let's just say she might not be pulling a prank after all. Savvy: What? What are you talking about? Genny: Brooke is the meanest girl in the whole school, Savv. Last year, she framed me for cheating and because of her, I failed my math 10th final and had to go to summer school. Lina: Yeah, and during gym last year while I was taking a shower, she stole all of my clothes and left me with nothing. I had to text Genny to come rescue me. Savvy: What? No! Brooklyn would never do anything like that! Lina: Yeah, and she also stole my gucci hand bag too the day after I got it! It was a present from my grandma for my birthday. And she bought it in Paris. Savvy: You know what? No. You guys are just jealous that I know the most popular girl in the school! Lina: Jealous!? Are you kidding me!? Genny: That's ridiculous! Savvy: You guys are being ridiculous! Brooke is the sweetest girl on the planet! I'll prove it to you when I sit at her table, at lunch, in approximately three hours. Lina: Pft. Fine then Savannah. And I really thought you were nice, you know? (The bell rings) Lina: See you at lunch, Genny. Goodbye, Savannah. (Leaves) (Cut to Genny and Savvy arriving to their class) Savvy: Wow, these classes are small. I thought schools had big classrooms. Genny: Yeah, well this is an elite school. Now leave me alone. (Sits at her seat) Savvy: Uh, sorry. (Sits at the desk next to Rachel. She turns to her.) Hi, I'm Savvy. You're Rachel, right? Rachel: Um, you're loser, right? That seat's taken, move it. Savvy: Oh, um, okay. (Leaves the desk) Mr. Burke: Ms, there's a nice seat right here besides Sage. Why don't you have a seat today and not wait until Christmas. Alright? Thank you. Savvy: Uh, okay. (Takes her seat, turns to Sage.) Hello. Sage: Um, hi? Savvy: Oh. (Bell rings once more) Mr. Burke: Good Morning, class. I am Mr. Burke. I am going to be your teacher for the rest of this semester if that wasn't obvious already. Ms. Rivera! Rachel: (Looks up from her phone) What? Mr. Burke: No texting in this classroom. Bring your phone up here now. Rachel: I wasn't texting. Mr. Burke: Oh, you weren't? And I suppose that device, the width of a credit card, sitting on your desk isn't a cellphone either, now is it? Bring it here! Savvy: (Giggles) Rachel: (Growls) Mr. Burke: Ah, well I'm glad somebody finally gets my sense of humor. Rachel: Actually Burke, this is an Iphone, not a cellphone. (The class laughs) Mr. Burke: Ms. Rivera, you are really pushing your luck. You have one last chance to hand it over. Rachel: Ugh! I wasn't texting! I was downloading ringtones! Mr. Burke: Rachel Rivera, hand it over! Rachel: Gosh, so uptight. (Sets her phone down on his desk and returns to her seat) Mr Burke: Thank you, Ms. Rivera. Now as I was saying, class. This is an advanced English class. This means that if you do not know how to write a strong essay, to read and comprehend at a very advanced level or to spell tyrannosaurus from the top of your head, you are going to have some very major problems. Allow me to remind you that switching to regular English, or what I like to call "The Dum-Dum Class" is still an option. Sage: Dude, I can't even spell photosynthesis. (The class laughs once again) Mr. Burke: Funny, Mr. Bond. Very Funny. Now, I'm going to be handing out copies of Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream". I want you all to read Act two, scene one and give a full page translation of what Queen Titania says to King Oberon, starting at line eighty one. (Savvy leaves her seat) Mr. Burke: Um, excuse me, Ms. What is your name? Savvy: Uh, Savvy Reed? Mr. Burke: Ms. Reed, Where do you think you are going? Savvy: Uh, the bathroom? Mr. Burke: Oh well aren't you a funny one. Sit down. Savvy: But- Mr. Burke: Sit! Savvy: *Sighs* (Sits back down at her desk) Rachel: Psst! FYI, loser. You kinda have to ask before you go to the bathroom. Category:Scripts